Revenge isn't easy
by lucidreams
Summary: A AU story, it takes place after the events of the first movie and somewhere in the beginning of the second movie. Ginger survived and is searching for her sister B when she hears of a recent attack on another boy. Alternates between Ginger and Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

It was easy enough to get revenge Ginger decided. B was naive and trusted her sister to a fault. Not to mention the little bitch thought she was dead.

Ginger smiled grimly at the thought and remembered those few brief moments when even she had thought she was a goner. Down in that bedroom with her blood seeping out of her chest and Brigitte crying like a goddamn fool. _You stabbed me_, Ginger silently fumed. _What the fuck did you think was going to happen? _ It turned out a knife to the hear _**didn't **_stop a werewolf. She had healed (almost), crawled out of that goddamn house, and had spent the last few months trying to avoid the cops and track down Brigitte.

She had even managed to track B down to some run down hotel but it didn't amount to much since B had disappeared from there without a hint of even being there. Except for one. A young man was in the hospital, suffering from an attack. A wild animal the newspapers had claimed. Yeah right. _Way to go B, that's some cure of yours_, Ginger thought bitterly. Ginger automatically assumed it was Brigitte who was the attacker and she wasn't surprised. Of course the monkshood didn't work, it had been Sam's suggestion. _He got what he had coming, _Ginger smirked as she thought of Sam's blood soaked corpse. No one got in between Ginger and her sister. _Back to business_, the red head told herself as she walked up to the front of the hospital.

As much as she thought revenge would be easy, it was proving to be quite the opposite. She had to find B if she was ever gonna repay the favor by driving a knife into her. It was this new boy and supposed 'animal' attack that brought Ginger to the hospital. Rumor had it he had survived and Ginger was right, he'd know all too well about Brigitte.

The young teenager walked up to the entrance desk of the hospital with a bright, almost mad, grin on her young face. "Hi there, I'm looking for Jeremy Finn's room please?" An older, heavy set woman gave Ginger a bored look and replied, "705 west" in a droning voice. It was probably the night shift that had this woman so sullen but Ginger's eyes narrowed as the teenager thought of all the horrible things she could do this woman right now. _But you don't need that sort of attention_, her common sense reminded her. Her hazel eyes swept down and took note of the woman's name (Gertude Heist) and noticed a pair of car keys on the desk with a parking permit tag on them. Out loud she simply replied, "Thanks", before heading to the elevator.

It wasn't a hard room to find but Ginger had to wait on the out-skirts of the hallway for Finn's crying mother to leave the room. Once the bitch stepped out for coffee or a cigarette, or whatever, Ginger slipped into the hospital room.

"Wow, you look like shit with a capital S".

Finn was awake which was surprising but worked great for Ginger's plan as she strolled up to the bed. He stared at her with brilliant blue eyes, a colour that was emphasized by his pale skin. Bandages were wrapped around his throat but apparently he could talk because his mouth started moving and a hoarse whisper came from his cracked lips.

"Who are you?"

Ginger dropped down on the edge of his bed, looking with fascination at the tubes going in and out of Jeremy's body. "Ginger Fitzgerald and man, you are way more messed then I was. I'm surprised you even survived. Brigitte must have wimped out".

"Brigitte...?" he croaked, showing recognition in his eyes.

_So he knows her name, _Ginger thought. _Maybe this isn't a waste of time. _She opened her mouth but Jeremy cut her off in strained whispers.

"Is she okay? The cops didn't believe me, said there wasn't another person attacked but she was there. Did it get her too?" He was trying to sit up now and was showing more strength in his body then his voice. Was this guy infected now, like Ginger?

_Has to be, you don't get that many wounds without getting it_, Ginger mused but she sat back now, looking thoughtful. She had assumed it was Brigitte who attacked this gonad but from what he was saying it sounded like there was another creature doing the attacking. _Not Brigitte? But then who...oh fuck. No way._ "I don't know", Ginger said honestly. "That's what I'm trying to find", she added the lie. Ginger hadn't exactly been interested in Brigitte's well being when she first came to the hospital. Pricks at guilt flared up at that realization but Ginger squashed them down. _She left me! She betrayed me! Who gives a fuck if she's okay? _

Ginger did but she'd never admit it.

Jeremy was staring at her, a look of serious concentration crossing his face. Did he see it?, Ginger suddenly wondered. Could he see the beast beneath the surface of this teenage girl, the beast that tore it's way out of her slender body once a month?

"Are you related to Brigitte?"

Ginger's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't expected him to make _that_ connection since few people did. Aside from sharing the same colour eyes, there was very little physical signs that showed the sisters as being related. Ginger was tall, red-haired and wild. Brigitte was short, brunette and withdrawn. Total opposites in so many ways, yet their bonds went so deep.

"Maybe." Ginger scowled at the boy now. Just how well did he know Brigitte? It was one thing when Ginger thought he was B's victim but a sudden dirty crossed her mind. "Are you fucking her?" Ginger blurted out in a disgusted tone. _Are you like Sam? Trying to get into my sister's pant? Oh god, you're all the same, aren't you?_ Thoughts of Jason and Sam came to mind, as did memories of what Ginger had done, or had tried to do, with each boy. Half of her disgust was for herself more then Brigitte and this loser.

Sounds outside the door distracted Ginger, her red hair slipping into her face as she tilted her head toward the door. There was no need to panic yet but Jeremy's family would be back soon and then how would Ginger continue her questioning? And what if the doctors discovered what Jeremy was? What Jeremy told them about her? Or Brigitte?

_Kill him, _the beast ordered but Ginger hesitated. The footsteps were coming closer. _What do I do? Shit, shit..._ Ginger growled. She couldn't let him live...could she?


	2. Chapter 2

Even as Jeremy was struggling to breath, the tissues in his neck and chest were healing rapidly. A miracle, the doctors had said. Such wounds should have killed him, they also informed Jeremy and his mother. The latter started crying at those words while the formerly just laid there, feeling numb. Th cops hadn't believed him when Jeremy told them about the girl, Brigitte, nor had they believed his claims about the monster. Jeremy couldn't help wondering however, just what had happened to Brigitte. Did she survive? Or was she tore to pieces and lost somewhere in a snow bank like he i almost /i was. It would be days before Jeremy heard anything about Brigitte but he never imagined it would be from her sister.

Strolling in the hospital room like she owned it, Ginger Fitzgerald definitely seemed...off to Jeremy. A feeling that only increased when she started talking about how Brigitte had attacked. His brow wrinkled as Jeremy opened his mouth to explain his attack when Ginger shot an accusation at him that caused the shy librarian to blush.

"No", he answered although he silently admitted that he had hoped to. She was different, pretty, mysterious, and Jeremy was a guy. What was wrong with that? Jeremy didn't say that however because the red head seemed pissed at the very idea. _Well, it is her sister_, Jeremy's inner voice commented. _She's probably just over-protective_. Speaking of over-protective, Jeremy glanced at the door. His mother would be back soon, wouldn't she? Maybe he could finally convince her and the police that they should be looking for Brigitte, seeing that her sister was standing right in front of him.

"Did you call the cops?" Jeremy suddenly asked Ginger, startling the red head. "If Brigitte is missing then..." Jeremy trailed off as hazel eyes glared at him. Ginger was looking nervous now as she stood, glancing at the door herself.

"Not much time..", Ginger muttered as she glanced at her watch before leveling her eyes at Jeremy. She stepped forward and then stopped. Halted was a better word as red head seemed confused and unsure of her steps. Jeremy had a bad feeling here, the way she was looking at him.

"Don't hurt me", he suddenly blurted out. "Please, I won't--" Won't what? Why did Jeremy have the strong sense that he was in danger here? Ginger echoed his thoughts.

"Won't what? Tell anyone I was here?" She looked skeptical and a little frightened, not as bold and tough as she had appeared when she entered his room. "Yeah right, like I believe _that_".

"It's true, I won't. I swear". Jeremy silently pleaded with her to believe him but the look on her face showed that she wasn't convinced.

"You're lying. I can't leave you here to talk..." Ginger looked at her watch again in flustered manner. "This working like I planned. There's no time..."

No time for what? Jeremy wanted to ask that but he wasn't so sure he'd like the answer. Especially with what Ginger said next.

"Get out of the bed, you're coming with me".


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't like the other times, with Trina, Mr. Wayne, Sam, or that fucking janitor. Sure, they had begged like Jeremy was doing but unlike those assholes, Ginger had nothing against this moron. She didn't hate him like she did the others. That's why Ginger hesitated. That's why she came up with this hair-brained escape plan.

"Get out of bed, you're coming with me", Ginger repeated when Jeremy didn't move. "What part of that didn't you understand?" She kept an avid ear pointed toward the door. Since becoming infected her senses had increased greatly, especially her hearing. Ginger could hear a pin drop two rooms away. Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ good but Ginger was certain she'd hear Jeremy's mother coming down the hallway.

"I can't. I'm hurt", Jeremy replied.

"You'll live", Ginger snapped. "Besides, I'm not giving you a choice here. If you want to keep breathing dickhead you better get your ass out of bed." Jeremy hesitated before finally climbing out of bed. "Smart boy", Ginger commented as she watched him, relieved to see that while Jeremy was weak he was still able to walk. "Now put on some pants and let's go".

"Why should I?" Jeremy asked, his tone a little defiant.

"Maybe you're not so smart", Ginger muttered. "Because _Jeremy_, what attacked you wasn't human and come next full moon i you /i won't be so human either". Oops. Maybe that was too much information. Jeremy was staring at Ginger with open shock spread across his face.

"You're kidding".

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Nope, it's all true and yes, you're royally fucked. Unless you come with me. Now." She expected more protests, for Jeremy to deny the truth but the gonad surprised her by quickly and quietly getting dressed. Jeremy grabbed a few things from one of the drawers before facing Ginger as he hauled on his shoes.

"Now what?"

"There's an emergency exit down the hall. We'll walk there casually and you'll keep your mouth shut, understand? Once we get outside we get the fuck out of here. Then you are going to help me find Brigitte". It sounded easy in Ginger's head but she was smart enough to know it would hell on earth trying to find her sister.

_And there's that other wolf to worry about..._


	4. Chapter 4

The girl was out of her freakin' mind Jeremy decided. And I'm even crazier for following her, he silently added as they left his hospital room. The hallway was deserted at this hour of night but as Jeremy's eyes flickered to the corner he noticed a security camera. He sighed. There was nothing to do about that, they were going to notice he was gone. Ginger moved silently ahead of him, moving toward a stairwell with the confident look of someone who belonged here and knew exactly what she was doing. Jeremy envied her as he frantically glanced around. Someone is going to catch us. My mom is going to come around the corner and see me, he inwardly rambled but nothing happened. No doctors or nurses stopped them and Jeremy's over-protective mother was nowhere to be seen as they entered the stairwell.

"Seven flights down", Ginger commented softly. "Think you can make it?"

Jeremy winced as he tried to talk. "It ripped my throat out, not my legs. I'll be fine but where are we going?"

She spared him a single glance over her shoulder as she continued down the stairs. "I already told you. We're going to find Brigitte".

"But you have no idea where she's to", Jeremy wheezed. "And why do you need my help with this?"

"Because I need to know what happened before you were attacked", Ginger replied with an angry sigh, as though she was tempted to add 'dumb-ass' at the end of her sentence.

"We were at the library, I tried talking--"

Ginger cut him off. "Later. I need to know this shit later, right now I need you to fucking concentrate on getting out of here".

Like that needed much concentration, Jeremy inwardly scoffed. The security at this hospital was a joke! They were down the stairs and out the emergency exit without a hitch. Jeremy was having trouble breathing but overall was doing quite well considering his condition. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what Ginger had told him. It's bullshit, she's just crazy. There's no such thing as werewolves, he repeated to himself silently but a small voice kept speaking up in the back of his head.

If there's no such thing as werewolves then what was that thing that attacked you?

He shivered as they stepped outside into the cold, winter night. It was snowing again as they moved out into the parking lot, causing Jeremy to silently wish he had brought a coat. "Now what?"

Ginger turned around and stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Will you just shut up and let me think for a moment?"

Jeremy snorted in disgust. "Didn't exactly plan all this out, did you?"

"I didn't plan on having someone else with me", Ginger replied shortly, already regretting that she had brought this gonad with her. Her hazel eyes scanned the snow covered parking lot as she silently fumed. Think stupid! We have to get out of here. How are we-- Oh, hello nurse Heist, Ginger thought as she spied the nurse from the check in desk who Ginger had encountered earlier. The woman was bundled up in her winter clothes and unlocking her car door. Without so much as a glance at Jeremy, Ginger quickly headed in her direction. Before the nurse could turn around, Ginger had grabbed a hold of her, wrapping one arm around her and bringing her other hand up to the nurses throat, cutting off her air.

Slit her throat, a voice barked in Ginger's head, an order Ginger would have easily followed if Jeremy hadn't called out to her.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Jeremy rasped as he hobbled up next to Ginger.

"Getting us a car, what does it look like?" He was looking down at the nurse's face, his eyes wide enough to make Ginger glance down. Nurse Heist's face was paler now, her mouth hung open as she struggled to breath. Her hands were free and clawing at Ginger's but the werewolf had an iron grip on the woman. Ginger could see Heist's fear written across her face but oh the smell! The very smell of her fear mixed with the pounding of her heart made Ginger want to sink her nails into her throat. She wanted to spill blood and lap it up.

For a second she almost gave in.

"Don't", Jeremy pleaded.

Ginger's eyes flickered up to his face and back down to the nurse. With one word, Jeremy made Ginger hesitate, giving her conscious enough time to speak up. You don't know this bitch, you don't need to kill her. Killing will just give you more shit down the road, a voice argued in her mind. But if I let her live, she'll tell someone about this, Ginger silently retorted. It will be worse if you kill her, the voice maintained. With a frustrated growl, Ginger put her lips near the woman's ear, speaking in a low, intense voice. "You were hit from behind and car-jacked. You didn't see a thing, got it?"

The woman gasped for air, trying to speak. Ginger shook her and ordered, "Just nod your head!" The small nod was enough for Ginger who let go of her throat and as the nurse was gasping for air, Ginger punched her hard in the back of the head. The nurse crumpled to the ground while Ginger inwardly marveled at her own strength. She might have been a werewolf for a few months but she couldn't believe how much stronger and faster she was now. How can Brigitte not love this?

The redhead bent over and grabbed the keys off the ground while Jeremy bent over and checked the woman. Their eyes met, Jeremy's were uncertain while Ginger glared. "Get up", she ordered the boy as she straightened. Jeremy didn't budge.

"What about her?"

"She'll be fine".

"Fine? We can't leave her here?"

"Shut up!", Ginger snarled as she grabbed the front of his hospital gown, pulling him up. "Someone will find her now get in the fucking car!" When he hesitated, Ginger added, "Or I will kill her". With that threat praying on his mind, Jeremy did as she ordered and moved to the passenger side. Once Ginger had the doors unlocked and the pair were in, she started the car.

"Now tell me where you last saw my sister".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's notes:** Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry about the long delay for those who are reading. I hope to have another update soon to keep the story going. As always, reviews (good & bad) are welcomed, along with suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Why did Jeremy leave his comfortable hospital room for this? He could have fought against Ginger, enough to get the staff's attention at least but nooo, Jeremy had to be his usual agreeable, spineless self and meekly follow the crazy redhead's orders. _It wasn't just that_, he thought as he climbed into the car, once more following Ginger's command. There was something about the girl that made it hard for Jeremy not to listen even though this whole escape went against his natural, logical instincts. Why had he been so ready to follow a complete stranger who was obviously insane?

It was partly the infection that had spread through Jeremy's blood that could be blamed for this loss of reason. The infection that would soon turn him into a beast come the full moon was already altering the way he thought and the way Jeremy reacted. Though Ginger was a stranger there was unconscious part of Jeremy that recognized her as being the same as him and had made an immediate connection to the redhead. They were bond together in their shared curse, regardless if either of them acknowledged it.

Werewolves, like normal wolves were pack animals it seemed.

None of this occurred to Jeremy though. Instead he chalked his loss of common sense up to being in a hospital for too long. He had been restless and eager to get out. In a impulsive moment he decided Ginger was the best option. As the young man looked at the car's side mirror at the nurse crumpled on the ground, he was starting to regret this decision.

Ginger was demanding to know about her sister. Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. "You couldn't have asked me this back at the hospital?" That only caused more angry words to spill from Ginger's mouth.

"What are you, a fucking moron? What part of 'you're a werewolf' did you have trouble understanding back there?" Ginger was already speeding away from the hospital. "The doctors were going to find out what you are and then what? You'd be come some sort a freak show....if you didn't turn and kill the whole works of them first", she added. Not that any of this had really mattered to Ginger. It had crossed her mind but her motivations for taking Jeremy had been purely selfish. "Now, where did you last see Brigitte?"

"The motel", he answered bluntly. Jeremy still couldn't wrap his mind around this werewolf bullshit Ginger kept spouting off. "Look, I think you might need some help. Werewolves don't exist. What attacked me was....an overly large wolf. Maybe it was even a bear. I didn't really get a good look", he finished.

Ginger snorted, "It wasn't a fucking bear". A bear! That was the same shit Brigitte had said when Ginger had been attacked. Still, werewolf hadn't occurred to Ginger either at that time and it wasn't a thought she had eagerly embraced. In fact, Ginger had been pretty skeptical until she killed Norman and started growing her own tail. In that light it was bit easier for her to understand Jeremy's skepticism. "The motel huh? She wasn't there when I stopped by". Inwardly Ginger was cursing. So far Jeremy hadn't told her anything new. She glanced at the boy in the passenger seat. "So why the fuck were you at the motel anyway? Looking to get lucky?"

"No", Jeremy partially lied. It hadn't been the main reason but it had been in Jeremy's mind at the time. "I was bringing her the library books she wanted".

That made Ginger chuckle as she turned right. "Brigitte's got you well trained I see, bringing her books home and everything. Her last boyfriend wasn't so obedient."

"I wasn't bringing her books home, I–" Well, he kinda was Jeremy realized mid-sentence but he continued on anyway. "I was trying to help her out. She wanted the books but had too many fines. I decided to bend the rules".

"You daredevil, you", The redhead muttered sarcastically. "You do that for all the people who come to the library or just the ones you want to fuck?"

Jeremy said nothing, glaring out the window. After the moment he spoke. "She has a boyfriend?"

"Had", Ginger corrected. "He's dead". Of course Jeremy had to ask how and Ginger, holding nothing back, told him. "I killed him". A simple statement but a loaded one that made the atmosphere in the car even more tense. Jeremy knew he should have kept his mouth shut as Ginger was positively certifiable. Knowing this didn't stop him from asking his next question though.

"Why?"

"Because he was perv, because he came between Brigitte and me, because I wanted to, because I was hungry", Ginger rapidly listed off the reasons as she was talking an everyday, normal occurrence. "When you're like this shit like that kinda just happens. You'll get use to it".

"Like...this? You mean like, being a werewolf?" he said skeptically.

Ginger let out a frustrated groan. "Look, I get that you don't believe. Fuck, I didn't believe it when it happened to me but why would I lie about this? What could I possibly have to gain from telling you this?"

"Maybe you're just crazy", Jeremy said without thinking. It was never a good idea to call crazy people crazy but it had just slipped out.

"Even if I was, that doesn't change what you saw", she replied flatly as she took another turn. "Enough of this bullshit! You're going to find out the hard way that I'm telling the truth. Tell me more about you and Brigitte. What happened that night?"

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in the seat. The events of that night had played out a number of times in his head. From the moment he found Brigitte shooting up in her room to the moment when he felt the beast sink its teeth into his neck. "I went to her room, she was getting high when I got there. I think she overdosed because she looked out of it so I tried to take her to the hospital and then that...thing...attacked me. That's all I remember".

Ginger listened silently as she navigated the road, putting distance between them and the hospital. Finally, she spoke. "Brigitte was getting high? Sam was a worse influence than I thought". Ginger knew it monkshood her sister had been putting into her veins. "She didn't try to save you?" Jeremy mutely shook his head side to side. "She must have ran the other way and must have gotten away. If B had gotten hurt she probably would have been at the same hospital as you. Since she wasn't though that means she got away and that she could be anywhere. Great, just fucking great".

Was she talking to Jeremy or just talking to herself? Jeremy suspected the later but he found himself responding to Ginger. "Maybe not. That doesn't really make sense, I mean, she could have gotten hurt. There are other hospitals around here you know. The one I was at was the biggest but there's the smaller hospital on the other side of town and the clinic outside of town. That's for palliative care, long term patients and–" Jeremy's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "And drug addicts", he finished. "If she got picked up she might have gone there".

"She's not a drug addict", Ginger said absentmindedly as she thought over what Jeremy had just said.

"She looked like one when I saw her", was his reply. Ginger glanced at him again. It had been a while since she had seen Brigitte, could her younger sister have really changed that much? No one would have ever called B a drug addict back in Bailey Downs. A freak, an outcast and a weirdo? Yes but a drug addict?

"Did she really look that bad?" Ginger asked, a trace of concern showing in her voice.

"Yeah, she really did".

"And you still wanted to fuck her?" Jeremy didn't answer so Ginger continued. "So how do I get to this clinic?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"Let you go? You could have jumped out of the car at any moment and I couldn't have stopped you. Why didn't you do that?"

"Um..." Jeremy gave her a look of disbelief. "Because I'm not insane and I'm not a huge fan of being in traction".

"What will you do when I let you go? Go back to the hospital or go back home to your mother until the full moon comes along and you rip into the first person that crosses your path?" Ginger shrugged and flipped the signal as she started to pull off to the side. "Well, if that's what you want. Happy hunting". She stopped the car and waited for Jeremy to get out.

He didn't move.

Jeremy didn't want to believe it, he really didn't want to but the fear that Ginger was right made him more inclined to believe. If she was telling him the truth and he turned into the same monster that attacked him, Jeremy would never forgive himself. _So what do I do?_ he silently asked himself. _Go with Ginger?_ It almost seemed like she wanted him to go with her or was Jeremy just imagining that? The best way to find out was to ask. "Why do you want me to come with you?"

* * *

**Authors note:** Apologies for taking so long to update. To be honest my life the past year has been kinda hellish with a new job and crappy living situation so I haven't had the urge to write. Things have gotten better though and I hope to be more updates in the next few months. If you want to know what stories are being updated and when, check my user profile. I have list of what stories are continuing, what's on hiatus and what has been abandoned at this time.

As always, I appreciate all the comments I get and especially the suggestions on how to improve. I do understand there are some issues with spelling, especially in the earlier chapters. I do use spell check but sometimes mistakes do slip through. I shall try to be more careful in the future. Special thanks to Madman Fred for the suggestions and to Thalaba for keeping me sane over the past year.


End file.
